Tales of a fiend-huntress
by Nordic metalhead
Summary: Fiends have returned along with an all new threat. Rachel is the main protagonist. I don't yet know where this story leads her to. I'll just make it up as I go along, I guess. Contains strong violence and sexual themes. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

1\. The prologue.

Rain, rain fell down hard in the late hours of night. Streets were empty. But not because of the rain, oh no. Fiends have returned to the city. Vile creatures they are, praying on the weak, cursing them and bringing darkness wherever they come.  
The first sightings were made two a months ago when a horde of fiends raided the hospital for children. There was no warning, hundreds dead. Not soon after the whole city was evacuated.

Not everyone left though, small groups of gangsters and other criminals remained. With no police present they did as they pleased. This was the definition of anarchy. Strong survive, weak die.  
And so it was for five weeks, until the strongest among them, a woman they call "Angel" made herself the queen of the city. By killing all the other crime-bosses she eliminated the competition and united the gangs as one.  
And now, after three weeks, she has taken complete control of the city. Fiends have multiplied and grown stronger, but strangely leave Angel's troops unharmed. Because of this they are loyal, commanded by love and fear. Love, for Angel protects them. Fear because she can do it.

Small group of lesser-fiends stood in a narrow alleyway, their purple skin was covered in a layer of slime and rainwater. Their breath, deep and animal like. They didn't make another sound, just stood there until suddenly something split the furthest one of them in two.  
Immediately the rest of them turned to the sudden sound of slicing and what they saw was one of their own, in two equal-sized pieces falling in opposite directions revealing behind them a woman. With a sword in her hand.

With a swift flourish she cleaned the blade of blood, staining the walls with purple. Then she sheathed it back at her hip.  
She was wearing a black ultralight combat suit, which (because it revealed her stomach, upper back and most of her large breasts) most mistook for a swimsuit. On her legs she wore a pair of black high heels, with the shank stretching past her knees, but leaving the thighs bare. And on her hands she wore a pair of black gloves.  
The outfit was tuned to maximum agility, at the cost of any kind of protection. The plan was to avoid enemy attacks before they hit her. With sequences of quick dodges and jumps she would outmaneuver her enemy and then hit them hard from behind.

"Phah", she said staring the fiends down. "I don't need to use my sword on you lot." She rested her hand on her hip and sighed. "I doubt you're even worth my time"  
With an ear deafening scream they started running towards her, with bared teeth and claws. "This should be good", she smirked

She pounced towards the attacking fiends and kicked the nearest one of them to the head, cracking its skull. She landed on it and blocked the attacks of two others. "You're gonna have to do better than that", she smiled and sunk her fist deep into the chest of one of her attackers and grabbed its spine through its body. Then she threw it at the other, slamming their bodies to the wall. Blood flew through the air, to the walls and on the ground.  
Quickly after that she dodged a clawed punch and responded with a kick of her own, taking down a fiend behind her. Then another one, and another one. Until very soon she was the only one still standing.

She stood in the middle of a collection of separate body parts and fiends that were no longer alive, panting lightly. "These fiends… they're a lot stronger than… the ones before". She kicked the corpse of one of them flipping it round. "Something's making them stronger… I need to find out what."  
She crouched down on her knee and looked down at the fiends still open, but dead eyes. "I'm Rachel, the fiend-huntress. And I promise… I promise to hunt you all down. Even if it kills me."


	2. 2 Angel?

2\. Angel?

Suddenly an echo of footsteps came from further down the alleyway, causing Rachel to jump back on her feet. "Shit. I was a little too loud wasn't I." She gazed down the alley, towards the sound. It was getting closer. Is this a new enemy? A friend perhaps?  
She decided to play it safe by hiding herself. She looked around, all the while the steps coming closer. "Unbelievable", she said frustrated, "How can there be no places to hide in a hole like this?" The steps sounded to be right there, soon whatever was causing them would see her.  
A hint of panic creeped into her mind. Then her eyes fell upon a manhole cover.

A group of five men came running at the scene, the running coming to a halt when they saw what was in said scene. Purple blood everywhere, separate limbs and disfigured corpses decorated the ground and the walls. "What the hell?" The men stood there dumbfounded. "The fuck happened here?"  
All of them wore the same outfit, it was apparent they followed some sort of dress-code. Black jeans and open leather jackets, with a white spray-painted picture of an angel in the back. No shirt.  
They were armed with a various weapons, one man carried an assault rifle, other had a baseball-bat. The variety of weapons was noteworthy in its complete contrast to their same clothes.

But this Rachel could not see as she was in a sewer-pipe, hanging from the holes of the manhole cover. The gritted part of the cover was so small she could only hang from it by one hand. And she couldn't really grab the sides of the pipe as they were covered in slime, making them more slippery than ice.  
The pipe was narrow, just wide enough for the woman to be in it without touching its sides. But in order to do so she had to lock her limbs together and not move at all. Deep beneath her, in complete darkness, she could hear the sound of raging water.

"What do you think did this?"  
"I don't know but I wouldn't want to meet it."  
"Should we tell Angel?"

"Angel?" Rachel whispered "who is Angel?"

"I'm thinking we should" The speaker sounded fearful. "I don't know what did this but whatever it was, it was not human."  
"Was it not?"  
"Look at these, these fiends have been torn to shreds by hands, no human has that much power"  
"Not this one."  
"What?"  
"This one was killed with a blade, whatever did this could be"  
"A ninja?"  
"'Fraid so"

"You should be afraid", self-satisfied Rachel whispered to herself. Or should they? They seem to be human. Maybe they were fighting the fiends just as she was.  
Then a new feeling snapped her back to attention, her fingers had started to slip. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as the fear of falling suddenly hit her.  
She had been so focused on following the conversation that she had failed to notice all the water coming in from the holes of the cover. The rainwater followed her right hand, from which she was hanging, made its way down her body and tipped down from her toes. The last time she had felt this wet was yesterday at home. When she was taking a shower.

"Let's go then, the less I have to look at these things the better"  
"Just a moment. I'll take a few pictures first"

Rachel begun to genuinely fear for herself "I don't have a moment, just go". She was using all of her strength to fight the slipping of her fingers but it was no good, she knew she couldn't hold on for much longer. She looked down towards the bottom of the pipe. It was completely dark, looked to be lengthy, with a strong current of rainwater flowing at the bottom. It sounded like an underground waterfall.  
"I, I can't fall." She was panicking. "I don't know where that leads to. I might not even fit. I might get stuck there and…"  
Then someone stepped on her fingers. She yelped from pain and fear. She had failed to hold on. She fell.


	3. 3 Go with the flow

3\. Go with the flow.

"What was that". The men turned towards the source of the sound, but failed to see what caused it. "Did you hear that? It sounded like. Like a woman had screamed"  
One of them was completely frozen, staring at the manhole cover. "I… I saw a woman." "Where!?" With a shaky hand he slowly pointed at the cover. "Down there."  
All the men were in a state of shock. "A woman? There? What did she look like?"  
"Couldn't tell… when I saw her she was already falling… We really should tell Angel."  
"Good idea"  
Then all of them begun running away from the alley.

Deep beneath them Rachel was falling down. All the light had almost instantly faded, transformed into pure darkness. All she could now feel was the air running past her body, it felt cool to her wet skin.  
Time had slowed down as it often does in these kinds of situations, giving her time to brace for the impact. Then it finally happened.

Submerged, the current took a firm hold of her and swept her away. It was a good thing she had managed to hold her breath in the harshness of the impact. Surviving it, it now became a question of how long this ride was going to last. And for how long she could hold her breath.  
As her speed increased she lost all control of herself and begun wildly spinning around with no control at all. The pipe was now much wider than before. She must've entered the city's main sewer system.

Rachel was absolutely terrified, she wanted out, she couldn't tell up from down anymore and could give anything for this to just end. Fighting fiends is one thing, while doing that she is the one in control (for most of the time). She can engage her enemy if she so chooses and attempt to kill it. And if she finds herself losing a bit too much blood for her liking, she can still try to escape. But in here there is no escape.

Suddenly her shoulder came into contact with something hard. The impact was so rough that it tore her decorative shoulder "shield" off but luckily her bones still remained intact.  
She twisted her face in pain and was about to question what caused it, but was interrupted by another one. This time her left knee was the source of her pain, which grew to such heights that it forced her to open her eyes for a split second. She wished that she'd kept them closed.

There were stainless-steel bars going across the pipe at completely random intervals and angles. One was sideways, the other was 45 degrees off. They must be there to keep the pipe from collapsing under the many tons earth above it. Makes sense in the engineering point of view, but for Rachel they were going to be nothing but a very painful torture. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

She connected to the first bar with her left breast. This certainly wasn't the way she wanted to spend her first day in this city. Over the years she has developed a high resistance to general pain because of her long and heavy exposure to it.  
She has received heavy damage to her body ever since the first time she wore her signature ultralight "ninja" outfit. She has been hit by various weapons, giant creatures have ragdolled her around, she has even been brutally tortured in an attempt to slowly kill her. But even after all that, breast damage still hurt just as badly as before.  
These were the only few times she (almost) wished she didn't have such massively oversized breasts. As the chance of them receiving damage in battles, or in other dangerous situations, was much greater than if she just had a single D-sized breasts instead.

The next bar hit her right across her upper back, with the following one coming soon after, hitting her to her right side. Just above the bare skin but below the rib-cage. Every hit slowed her down to a standstill but then the current took a firm hold of her yet again and propelled her towards the next bar.

Over the course of a short time she received more hits at her breasts, stomach, waist, back, arms, legs, everywhere. Until one hit her right at the palm of her left hand. She gripped it hard.

If she thought gripping the manhole cover was difficult, this was something else. Her lungs screamed for oxygen and her body was broken. Her consciousness was also slipping. With all that going on she managed to hold on for a solid second until she couldn't anymore.  
Right below her was another bar. And as she "fell" it was now between her ankles, knees, thighs... What happened next would've been near lethal if she was a he. Luckily she wasn't, but nevertheless it was very painful.  
As the current took a hold of her yet again, she could feel the water-pressure increasing along with her speed. The pipe was narrowing down. Soon it was only about 50CM across. And then… it ended.

She felt air under herself and hastily her lungs gasped for it. The air however was almost immediately shot out of her as she landed onto her back on whatever dampish surface it was she landed on.  
Her whole body was shaking as she tried to gasp for air again. Her eyes were still closed tight and the only emotions plastered across her face were despair and agony.  
Slowly and very shakily she retracted onto a fetal position and rolled onto her left side. She let out a long whimper. It sounded like normal crying first, but soon it was mixed with fear and still ongoing pain.

"Why… why did that last one have to hit me right at my vagina?" She shakily placed her right hand between her legs and then slowly closed her fingers around her now very sore vagina to gently embrace it.  
"And why…" She brought her other hand at her breasts and gently massaged them too"… Did so many of them feel the need to hit me right at my boobies"  
"And why… Oh god WHY! Did I think it was a good idea to go hiding into that damned pipe?"

After a few minutes of catching her breath she removed her hands from her lady-parts and slowly opened her eyes. She appeared to be in some sort of an underground chamber.  
"What is this place?" She whispered to herself and tried to push her upper body from the ground. But as her limbs were still quite numb she almost instantly fell back to her lying position. This caused a soft whimper to escape from her mouth.  
"C'mon girl" She said to herself with a pained voice "You can't give up now". She rolled onto her stomach. "If I could just get next to that wall… I could probably use it to stand… or at least to sit against"

Slowly she crawled towards the wall. The distance between her and it was only a couple of meters, but to her it felt like a couple of kilometers.  
When she finally reached it she was heavily exhausted. Her limbs were recovering well, but she was pushing herself too hard. And as she pulled herself to a sitting position her whole body was shaking like crazy. But at least she succeeded and was now sitting against the wall.  
As her breathing slowly got steadier she could start to examine the room she was in.

For a place located so deep underground it was quite large. 3 Meters high 10 wide and 4 deep. The pipe from which she entered was to her left. It was spitting water like crazy towards a big hole in the ground. She must've flown over it as she came. Thank god she did. She could still be there taking a beating from the endless rows of stainless steel bars. The thought terrified her as she stared at the hole.

After another few minutes. She could feel the ground slightly shaking. "What… Is that" her eyes flew towards the farthest end of the chamber. There she saw a closed door. "Oh please... Not now"

The shaking came closer and closer and as it did it formed into a steady pattern of shakes. Footsteps, but much heavier than the ones humans create. Whatever it was it probably weighed more than a rhino… But judging from the particular sound it created, it walked on two feet.  
A fiend of this caliber was going to be a tough fight even if Rachel was at her peak condition. But she wasn't.  
She was actually just barely pulling herself onto her feet (But only just).

She took a few very shaky steps towards the door "Come on then". She straightened her back and put her hand onto her hip in an attempt to pull out her sword. But it wasn't there.  
"Shit" she looked at her hip, where the sword was supposed to be. "Those fucking bars will be the death of me"


	4. 4 A fight lost before fighting

4\. A fight lost before fighting.

The door didn't just open, its hinges exploded in the brute force of the fiends right kick. It was sent flying towards Rachel. She sidestepped, avoiding the impact. But by no more than a couple of centimeters.  
While doing so she had to put a lot of stress on both of her legs and it was too much. She yelped from pain and fell down on her knees.  
At that point a part of her realized that this fight was already over. Her whole body was in serious pain from the previous beating she had received. And in the next 5 seconds that fiend would attack and continue her torture.  
She was on all fours, heavily exhausted. "No… No I won't accept that". She pushed the ground hard with her hands and flipped herself up to sit on her ankles. Now she could take a first look at the fiend in the doorway.

It was tall, as it walked through the door it had to crouch down. And when it straightened up again its head hit the roof. It was about 5 heads taller than she was.  
To put it short; Rachel was up against a giant gorilla. She knew that it used to be a man once, but now it looked more ape than human. An ape 4 Meters tall with no fur, much bigger muscles than it would be natural to have. And a thick sand-colored skin.

Rachel's pupils grew slightly at the sight of this monster. "Well girl… It would seem that your luck has officially ended".  
The fiend noticed her and immediately started to snarl. Rachel felt cold sweat form on her skin. The ape revealed its teeth and started to quickly walk towards her. It was enraged.

Rachel jumped on her feet rather quickly, so quickly in fact that she surprised herself. Her veins were flowing with adrenaline. It removed the pain and gave her strength, for her body knew that this was the matter of life and death.

The ape gave a fast kick towards Rachel, who dodged it by jumping up. Airborne she twisted her body around and then gave a powerful kick right at the fiends face.  
The monster screamed and staggered backwards, while Rachel fell towards the ground. She tried but couldn't regain her balance, so the part of her body witch connected to the ground first was her back. The air was shot out from her lungs for the second time.  
While she coughed on the ground the ape had recovered and had jumped towards the woman in an attempt to break her bones by landing on her.  
In the last millisecond Rachel noticed and rolled on her stomach, thus avoiding the ape, who landed just next to her. The impact's force shook the ground.  
Now she was facing the ape with her back so she couldn't see what it did. In a last desperate attempt to save herself she kicked it to its legs. It didn't even nudge.

The apes open hand slammed on Rachel's back. She nearly lost her consciousness as it did. Some cracks formed into the concrete under her by the sheer power of the strike. But Rachel wasn't allowed to feel sorry about herself. Because now she felt the apes massive fingers around her middle body. She was then lifted up.  
Her screams filled the room as the ape started to squeeze her. Tears quickly decorated her cheeks and she tasted blood in her mouth. This was easily in the top 100 list of most pain she has ever experienced.  
The ape brought her squirming body in front of its face to examine her more closely. She tried to loosen the crushing grip with both of her hands, but it was a dead effort. She could feel her ribs and her hip-bone starting to bend inwards. She coughed up blood. Her insides were bleeding.

If this was going to last for much longer she would die, she was in desperate need for a miracle, a savior, something. Where was Ryu when she needed him?  
Suddenly a crushing sound came from inside of her body, like someone had crushed an orange, only louder.  
Rachel bent her head backwards and let out an ear-shattering scream, which was cut short by the blood rushing into her throat. Something important had broken.  
The blood started to come out from her mouth, and upon making its way onto her chin it started to drip onto her breasts coloring them with red.

Rachel's consciousness started to slip along with her physical resistance. As the blood poured out her fighting seized and her body went limp.  
The ape stared at the woman in his hand. Her fighting had stopped quickly after she made that sound and the blood came from her mouth. Now she appeared to be asleep. He shook her a bit causing her head and limbs to fly around with no resistance at all. From the outside it looked like he was playing with a lifeless doll.  
With a low growl he dropped her.

As her body hit the ground she awoke from her short unconsciousness. She appeared to be lying on the ground, on her left side. Where is the ape? She couldn't see it… She couldn't move either. The pain in her body started to return, causing her to twist her face in agony.  
Suddenly something flipped her onto her back. There is the ape, their eyes met and as they did the ape growled and revealed his teeth.

Rachel closed her eyes and accepted her fate. This was going to be her funeral. Who knew that after all she'd been through this is what was going to be her end.  
A fist landed on her face and as it rose it was stained with her blood.  
Who knew that after all the heroics she had done this was going to be her reward.  
A fist landed onto her stomach causing blood to shoot out from her mouth.  
She has been tortured before, but before she was always saved. Not this time.  
A fist landed on her breasts with 50 times more force than those bars in that pipe a moment ago. The part of her suit covering her vagina became damp as she wet herself.

Like a two ton machine gun the ape punished her at the rate of about 80 rpm. She had her arms and legs spread apart as if she was welcoming the punches. Her whole body was bleeding, producing blood at alarming rate. A small puddle of it formed under her.  
After a while of this something caused the ape to stop and step back from her. What is this? Why the ape stopped?

Rachel tried to see, but couldn't. Her vision was blurred with pain. She saw something to come near her. What is this? Why? Who… What is that?  
Then whoever it was that came and stopped her torture hit her at her head with something hard. Making her to lose her consciousness for good.


	5. 5 Rescued

5\. Rescued.

Where am I? I, I can't see... I can't feel my body either. Where is it? Am I dead. No… No I can't be. I was saved. Saved? The ape, yeas there was an ape. We fought and then… Oh god no.

Rachel's mind snapped back to reality and her eyes flew open. She would've jumped up too, but her body refused to move. She panted lightly as she was still sure the ape was nearby, but unsure of where she was and what exactly is going on.  
"Where am I? (Deep breath) What's going on?"

Her eyes frantically scanned her surroundings, and at first she didn't see a thing as her whole world was a bright blur of light. But soon shapes started to form as she calmed down and her eyes started to get adjusted.  
Above her there were several bright lights, but the space between them was black. No, not black. Just… not as bright as those lights.  
After a while of focusing she realized that she was in a dark room, surrounded by big movable spotlights. She turned her head around and saw that the walls were covered in tools. Hammers, saws, screwdrivers. Anything someone would need for doing a bit of carpentry.

She took a deep breath and tried to sit up, but was stopped by something. "What the hell" She turned her head and noticed that both of her hands were tied to the ground from the wrists and the shoulders. And that the said ground was made of metal and had lots of holes in it.  
She tried to look at her feet, but all she saw below her were her own massive breasts. She sighed and let her head fall back on the ground.  
"Why did I have to grow them so large?"  
"So you would actually get some fans at the DOA-games perhaps"

Rachel gasped and looked to her left where she saw a man. He wore black jeans and had an open leather jacket on him. No shirt. His hand was stroking his small beard and his eyes were calmly studying her.  
"I thought you only wore that suit only for the show but… No you actually seem to wear full time"  
From the sudden shock of the man standing next to her Rachel managed to recover quite quickly. "What's it to you"  
The man kneeled down next to her "What if I told you that because of it I really want to hurt you right now".  
Rachel remained calm and responded with an even calmer voice. "Release me… Release me and then get the hell away from me".

The man's face went from calm to angry. He stood up, went to pick up a drill from one of the walls and then looked at his prisoner. Her eyes were on him, but she was completely calm. He pressed the drills trigger a few times showing her that it was powered up. She didn't even flinch. Visibly angered he again kneeled down next to her and then placed the drills point between her legs.  
"Listen here you bitch, I'm gonna pull this trigger and get inside you, you understand."  
"Well let's not waste any time then"  
The man was slightly taken back by her calmness, but managed to recover quickly. He pressed the drill against her with considerable force, but did not pull the trigger. "I'll do it I swear".  
Rachel felt a sting from the object between her legs, but still remained (visibly) calm. "No you don't".  
"What"  
"If you wanted to hurt or rape me you would've done it by now. And if you wanted me dead you would've just let that fiend finish me off".  
The man pulled the drill away from her and placed it on the floor. He was quiet and had visibly calmed down. "How do you know that I haven't done those things to you while you were unconscious?"  
"I would know if you had. Now if you don't want to hurt me, you must want something from me. Spit it out already"  
The man stood up and studied her again. 'She's cleverer than she looks' he thought 'and crazy as fuck' "…Let's discuss this upstairs"

The man pulled a key out and kneeled down next to her legs. A loud metallic noise came from her ankles, making her legs free.  
As the man went to open the locks at her arms he spoke: "Now you are not going to attack me or escape when you're free, are you"  
Another metallic noise was heard. "You saved my life, why would I do that"  
The man looked at her with a weird expression on his face and then proceeded to open the rest of the locks.

He then stood up and offered her his hand to pull her off the ground. "Name is James by the way". Rachel sat up and looked at him "Well James, you may have saved me but…" She rose all the way to her feet while ignoring his stretched out hand and looking directly at his eyes. "Don't expect me to just let you carry me around on your arms like I'm… whatever"  
The man had a smirk on his face. "But I already did that"  
Rachel walked passed him towards the door, but stopped as she saw her own reflection on a full length mirror that hung from the wall. "And after that you decided to clean me up as well". She turned around and looked at James. "When did you have time to do that?"  
James looked at her with a neutral expression "I thought you'd be more interested on how I did that… Rather than how long it took"

Rachel turned to look at her reflection. She was still in her signature black ninja outfit, with the only things that were missing were her shoulder shield and her sword along with the belt onto which it was attached to.  
The suit was completely clean and she herself looked like she had just showered. Even her hair was made like it had before.  
James walked behind her and looked at the mirror over her. (He is over a head taller than she is) "Well if you want to know I did it with a lot of moisture towels." He then bowed down to whisper into her ear: "With them I cleaned every. Last. Inch. Of your beautiful body"

Rachel quickly turned around and with her right hand she gripped his throat and then pushed him against the back wall. "Give me one reason why I won't kill you right now!"  
James tried to speak, but couldn't due to the pressure on his throat. Noticing this Rachel released him and let him drop on all fours in front of her.  
He was exhausted and had his eyes on her feet. "I didn't strip you down to do it I promise."  
"You were afraid that I might wake up when you did so were you?"  
He remained quiet.  
"Just so you know you wouldn't have been able to… Even if you wanted to"  
He looked up at her with a puzzled expression "What"  
"This suit has a special enchantment on it, what it does is that it makes it impossible for anyone to even try to remove it. As it is practically fused into my skin"  
The man had a look of disbelief as he stood up and looked down at her. "Bullshit"  
Rachel shifted her weight on her left hip while putting her hand on it. "Why"  
James raised his finger "One, I have seen you on TV without it" He raised another finger "Two, you are missing your shoulder shield and that belt… thing" He raised his third finger. "And three… Who the hell needs a reason three anyway?"

Rachel mockingly smirked at him while she raised her finger. (The one that wasn't resting on her hip) "One. The enchantment is made so that I can remove it. But only when I'm at least a kilometer away from anyone else" She raised another finger "Two. The spell is only on my main suit. The additional accessories such as my boots, belt, gloves and everything else can be removed just like normal clothing." She raised her third finger. "And the reason to all this is to protect me from all the pigs like you who only want to put their dicks in me… Whenever I'm unconscious or otherwise defenseless."

James just stared at her while being quiet and with a look of disbelief still on his face. "I don't believe you"  
Rachel stepped closer to him, so close that their bodies nearly touched. "Why"  
"If you had the opportunity to enchant a piece of clothing with such a spell. Why did it have to be from the S & M catalogue?"

Rachel stared into his eyes and then suddenly turned and walked away towards the door. "We have more important issues to discuss than my choice of clothing." She gripped the door handle and opened it. "Like the fiends and whoever that angel is".  
She was about to climb the stairs now in front of her, but didn't. 'He saved my life, he deserves an answer.' She sighed hard and then turned around to face him.

"For the spell of extreme durability to work it requires me to make myself as vulnerable as possible. The suit is indestructible and protects me from one threat… But in the process it makes me weaker and more… exposed to other threats."  
Rachel looked down and continued: "But that's not the real reason. The fact that it prevents all the rape-attempts on me is a bonus… But not the reason."  
She looked at his eyes. "I just want to look… sexy. Without the fear of losing my suit from a simple cut to one of its more narrow parts."

She stared into his eyes with sincere look on her face and then slowly turned and walked up the stairs leaving James in the room with his mouth hanging open. "You coming or what?"


	6. 6 Secrets revealed

6\. Secrets revealed.

When James finally got himself upstairs Rachel had already found the kitchen and was eating straight from the refrigerator. She didn't seem to care what she ate, she just ate.  
James stared at the woman, who didn't seem to notice him. How could she when just yesterday she had lost the majority of her blood, and now she had an opportunity to fill herself with energy once again.

James walked towards her. "Quite an appetite for a girl you have"  
Rachel stopped her eating but didn't turn around to face him. "One more word and you'll find just how much pain this girl can make you feel."  
As her head was in the fridge, she couldn't see James's face, but after about 5 seconds she heard his dry voice answer back. "I'll be in the living room."  
Then she heard his steps moving away from her as he walked away.

Rachel waited for the steps to disappear and when they did she stepped back from the fridge and turned towards the door. 'Am I being unfair to him?' She looked at the door from witch James had just walked away.  
'He did save me from that fiend… Then again I probably could have saved myself if… No never. I'll never do that'  
She walked towards the door. 'I'll rather die than do that… again.'

She walked through the house looking for James, and as she did she noticed just how big his house was. 'Quite a nice house he has', she thought. 'Then again this probably isn't his… as the city is empty of people he could've just come here and claim this… or any house for himself.'  
She walked around a corner while being lost in thought and was greeted with a frozen picture of herself, in a television.

"Now you have eaten" Rachel turned her gaze from the TV and saw James sitting in a sofa, staring at the picture in his TV. "And now it's time for you to do some explaining"  
Rachel remained still for a bit, while looking at the picture of herself. She was holding her massive Warhammer in her hands and appeared to be waiting for something. The picture itself was a bit blurry, as it was probably shot from a distance.  
"Why are you showing me this" She walked past James in his sofa and went to stand in front of the television. "Answer me!"

James pressed a button on his remote and Rachel heard a sound behind her. She turned around and saw herself slaughtering fiends. Wielding the Warhammer as if it was nothing.  
Slowly she walked backwards from the TV while watching it. In it a giant fiend appeared behind her and then the picture froze.  
"Do you remember what happened next?"  
Rachel turned to see James watching her, but before she could answer he pressed the play again. Rachel turned to see the TV.

The giant fiend punched her in the back with incredible force, and Rachel saw herself flying towards a concrete wall with such velocity that she pounced back from it after she had hit it. She dropped to the ground seemingly unconscious. "Yeas. I remember this… this was almost a year ago"  
She was quickly surrounded by fiends and then just as quickly she started to scream from pain as the fiends assaulted her.  
Rachel watched the footage her eyes noticeably widened. "…So that is what it looked like from the outside"  
She was squirming in the ground helplessly for a while, but then one fiend jumped onto her stomach and then sat on her waist. It bent its head back and screamed (along with Rachel), and then it started to torture the helpless woman by gripping her by her large breasts. Hard. And trying to crush them. Her scream was indescribable.

As Rachel watched the footage she unconsciously placed her right hand on her left breast. "Why must they always do that to me?"

Suddenly the whole screen filled with red, there was a massive explosion. Rachel stared at the screen knowing what comes next.  
What came next when the light vanished was Rachel. Standing. Surrounded by dead fiends. She yelled; "Why must you always do that to me!"  
Then the picture stopped.

Rachel stared at the screen for a while and just then noticed that she had been gripping her own breast. She removed her hand from it and turned to face James. "Why did you show me that"  
James stood up. "I think the better question is: What was that?"  
"I answered that many times on my DOA-interviews. You know that…."  
James raised the remote again causing Rachel to stop her talking, and then pressed the play button. Rachel turned towards the TV.

This time she was in the main DOA ring. Lying on her back. With a girl she recognized as Marie Rose sitting on her waist, a bit like the fiend had done in the previous video. The girl raised her right hand and then punched the heavily wounded fiend huntress at her left breast while laughing at her misery.  
"The mighty Rachel defeated by small Marie" Another punch, this time to the right breast. "You know just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean that I'd lose" Another punch. "Let this be a lesson of that."

As each punch buried themselves into one of the two largest naturally grown breasts in the world the crowd and Rachel screamed hard, but for two different reasons. Rachel screamed to ease her own agony and the crowd for excitement because of her screams and agony.  
After about 10 more punches Marie placed both of her hands on the breasts she had just pommeled "As my fans like to watch me tearing your boobies to bits I'll do this to further please them."  
Rachel tried to speak, but couldn't due to her pain. Then Marie squeezed.  
Rachel screamed even harder than before and the crowd jumped up and down because of it.  
"What's the matter" Marie laughed. "Can't even speak anymore". She tightened her grip and watched as tears formed in the eyes of the woman she was torturing. "Holy shit you're crying. This really is…"

Then there was a bright flash of red light. Just like before in the previous video. And as it disappeared Rachel was standing and Marie was lying in the ground. Rachel stood still looking at Marie, who didn't seem to move. The crowd was silent.  
Slowly Rachel raised both of her hands in front of her face and then she dropped to her knees. Apparently she was crying. Then the footage stopped.

Rachel looked at the screen and wiped a tear away from her eye. "I'm sorry". She placed her hand on the frozen picture of unconscious Marie. "I'm so sorry".  
"So…" she heard James speak behind her. "Care to explain what that was."  
Rachel sighed and turned to see him. "As I said in the interviews… which you didn't show. I can use magic"  
James raised his eyebrow. "Magic? Like the enchantment you have on your… suit?" Rachel nodded.  
"Don't lie to me."  
Rachel took a few steps towards James "Why is this so important! There are fiends in the streets. I have been unconscious for god knows how long. And then there is this Angel."  
"Yeas we are getting to her"  
"Her? …This angel is a she?"  
James stood up and looked her in the eyes. "Yeas she is, but before I give you my answers you must answer me: What. Was. That"  
Rachel looked him in the eyes. 'I really don't want to talk about this… but I need answers and this James does seem like my best bet to get some.' She sighed. "Fine… I'm. I'm a half fiend"  
James was noticeably surprised. "A fiend? You?"  
Rachel grabbed his throat. "Not fully didn't you listen!" She looked him in the eyes and then released her grip allowing James to stagger away from her.  
Rachel turned away from him and walked towards a chair in the corner. "Now you listen to me and be quiet". She sat down and raised her left leg on top of her right one.

"I am a human… well. Mostly. I'm suffering from a blood curse that is slowly turning me into a fiend and if I use my fiend powers that curse will worsen"  
James stared at her. "That first video was taken almost a year ago… So why am I talking to a girl, not a fiend"  
Rachel sighed. "Because if I don't use my powers... and more importantly don't let hate drive my actions. The curse will remain in my control… And even without using my powers I'm still one of the strongest humans alive."  
"And yet you lost to a little girl. Who humiliated you in front of thousands of people."  
Rachel stood up from her chair. "Didn't you listen. If I let hate drive my actions I will turn into a fiend."  
James raised his eyebrow "So…"  
Rachel was again visibly angered. "So maybe I would rather be humiliated in front of thousands than fight a little girl!"  
"So why did you?"  
Rachel's face whitened. "Because… she used my biggest weakness to torture me."  
James glanced at her breasts, Rachel noticed this and said: "How would you feel if I chose to kick you in the balls… for twenty fucking times."  
James's eyes shifted from looking at her chest to looking at nothing. "Yeah… I see what you mean."

Rachel sat down again. "I constantly live at a razors edge. I have great power, but I hate the fact that I do."  
James composed himself again. "Why?"  
"I had a sister once… She thought she could control her curse… so she used her powers…"  
"And?"  
"She's dead."  
"Oh…"

For a while after that they both remained silent, didn't say a word. Until James spoke again. "I work for angel".  
Rachel stopped rubbing her hands together and looked at James. "You work for her?"  
"Well… I guess I don't anymore. As I saved you."  
Rachel stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
"I didn't really have a choice in the first place. It was either serve her or die."  
Rachel stood up and looked at James in the eyes. "Who is she? What's her plan?"  
James looked away from her. "I don't know about her plans… But I do know that she must be stopped."  
Rachel walked right in front of James and looked him in the eyes. "Why?"  
James looked down at her. "Because she commands the fiends somehow"

Rachel staggered back. "She commands… Is she a human?"  
"From the outside yeas."  
As Rachel understood her eyes widened. "Just like me."  
James scraped his chin "This blood curse you speak of… it pretty much confirms my theory."  
Rachel closed her eyes. "She has learned to become a fiend, but still remain human."  
James nodded. "That makes her an impossible foe to fight against."  
Rachel walked in front of James. "Not for me she isn't… she has chosen to live the life of a fiend… And it is my duty to hunt her down."

James nodded. "So it is… And I'll help you with that."  
Rachel grabbed him by his neck and pulled him at her eye level. After a moment of fear in James's eyes she gave him a quick kiss at his lips. "Thank you."


	7. 7 Getting to know each other

7\. Getting to know each other

"Nice car…" Rachel admired when she followed James into his garage and saw the car that he had stored within it. The car in question was a matte black Jaguar XFR.  
James walked around it with a grin on his face. "Thanks, I stole it myself".  
Rachel rolled her eyes while she walked towards the passenger seat door, "What an accomplishment… You managed to steal something that didn't belong to anyone." She opened the door and stepped in, and in doing so she couldn't see James's face. She presumed that it was red.

As she closed her door she heard the other one open. And turned to see James who stepped into the driver's seat. He didn't say a word or even look at her.  
Rachel stared at him for a short while. He's just sitting there eyes looking ahead with both hands on steering wheel… Maybe her kiss was a bit too much for him.

´My kiss…´ Rachel's eyes suddenly grew wider. She hasn't really kissed anyone (willingly) before. Though on a few occasions she had wanted to kiss Ryu… She still does, but she knows that he wouldn't allow it. Or would he, she had never asked him.

Rachel felt heat creep into her cheeks, but she didn't turn her head to try and hide it. Instead she kept her eyes at James, who still hadn't looked at her. She could tell that he was heavily processing something.  
"James…" Rachel spoke softly. "I…" She couldn't complete her sentence because she didn't know what to say but then James (who still looked ahead) spoke: "Yeah… I don't know either."  
Rachel felt more heat in her cheeks. "Know what."  
James turned to face her. "How are WE going to do this… and what's with your face?"  
Rachel gasped and turned her head away from him. "Nothing".  
She heard him sigh heavily and then speak: "I can see that you are nervous… and I can't blame you"  
She felt his hand softly land on the bare skin of her upper thigh. Normally she wouldn't allow something like that to happen, but now she didn't mind it. Instead she found herself almost liking it.  
She turned her head, even though she was well aware of the fact that she was blushing, towards James. "You're right…" She paused and placed her hand on his cheek. "…I am nervous about this"  
She felt his grip slightly tighten on her thigh. She closed her eyes and as she did she heard James's voice: "I would be nervous too if I'd have to fight Angel"

Rachel opened her eyes in surprise and removed her hand from his cheek.  
James chuckled "I mean… If I'd been beaten to near death like you yesterday were, I'd just get the fuck out of here."  
Rachel frowned and swatted his hand away from her thigh. "You would, wouldn't you?" James raised his hands defensively up "Hey I never said that I was a hero."  
Rachel lifted her right leg on top of her left one and turned her head away from him. "You said that you'd help me."  
"And I will. But don't expect me to risk MY life while doing it."  
Rachel sighed. "Yeah… that's the kind of help I've come to expect." She crossed her hands and added: "Did you drop your balls when I kissed you or did you fail to gr…"

Suddenly she felt James's hand grip her by her throat. It completely caught her by surprise so she couldn't respond to it. Not before James had smashed her head against the car door window.  
"You bitch", James growled. Rachel tried to punch him in the face, but her reach wasn't enough. This was because James had fully extended his arm and he was much taller than she was. Her eyesight was also blurred. Most likely caused by the damage to her head.  
"When I saw you being tortured alive I made a split-second decision to save you"  
Rachel kept weaving her arms at him, but she couldn't reach him. Her stamina was fading fast.  
"I decided to bet my everything on you" Rachel opened her mouth fully and let out an agonized but weak groan. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. "If Angel finds out about my betrayal she'll kill me… Or worse." Rachel's eyes widened as her arms slowly dropped to her sides. "I risked my life to rescue you… And all you do in return is insult me and…Ah, what else… Yeas, choke me…" He raised his other hand and opened two fingers from it. "Twice!"  
As James kept his grip tight on Rachel's throat her whole body went slowly limp and her head fell forwards, but even that didn't make James to release his grip. Instead he guided her now unconscious body (by her throat) to a sitting position on her seat, away from the door.  
"I hope that teaches you some humbleness." Then he released her.

She dropped to the seat, which was reclined backwards only slightly but still enough for her to remain in a sitting position. Only her head fell forward.  
James kept his eyes firmly at the unconscious woman. He saw that her chest was steadily rising and lowering, indicating that she still breathed. But other than that she was completely still. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open.  
He sighed heavily and gently slapped her cheek "Rachel…" He grabbed her by her shoulder and slightly shook her "Are you there?"  
No response, none at all. James shifted his gauze down from her face and to her breasts. Even though he had already got to know them quite well as he washed and cleaned her last night, he couldn't resist the temptation.  
He glanced at her face, still unconscious, and then placed his right hand on her left breast. "You sure you aren't awake?" He gently massaged it and added: "Because if not I might do this to your other lady-part as well. And I'm not talking about your other boob here."

Rachel still remained unconscious and completely still. With a completely blank look on her face. James shifted his look further down her body and placed his left hand on her bare stomach. Then he slowly started to move it downwards. "Now would be the time to stop me" His fingers passed her belly button and arrived at the edge of her bared skin and the start of her suit.  
He pressed the skin of her lower stomach in an attempt to get his fingers under the suit, but found that it moved down with the skin. "Damn girl… you actually weren't lying about that suit"  
He looked at her face, which was just as he had left it. Eyes closed and mouth slightly open. "But your enchantments and magic won't stop me from doing this."  
Then he moved his hand all the way down to the narrowest and lowest part of her suit. And closed his fingers around it. "So this is what your pussy feels like… (Chuckle) …What was that insult you threw at me earlier? About me dropping my balls when you kissed me?"  
He moved his fingers on her vagina while pressing them hard against it. "If that was meant as an insult then it must mean that not having any balls makes one somehow… lesser compared to those that do."  
He tightened his grip on her womanhood even more. "Well… If that's the case then I can now see why Ryu had to always come and save you." He lifted his gauze again to look at her face, and what he saw made him freeze. She had her eyes open.

Rachel looked at him straight in the eyes while wearing a neutral expression on her face. Deep down she was amused by the look he had on his face, but she didn't allow him to see it.  
Instead she slowly removed her gauze from his eyes and followed his hands downward. There she saw that they still were gripping her by her lady-parts.  
"Well then…" She turned to look at his face, and noticed that it had turned bright red. "…How does it feel to grab a seemingly unconscious girl by her pussy?"

James was again gaining back his ability to move and slowly took his hands off her. "Grab you… by the…"  
Suddenly Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing. "Oh James… you really are adorable!"  
James was staggered by her reaction and the look on his face was now mixed with even more confusion, which only caused Rachel to giggle even more. "Your face… H. Have you seen it?"  
James removed his eyes from her and took a deep breath, and as he did Rachel stopped her giggling, though she couldn't stop herself from smirking.

"Rachel…" James took a deep breath "…what I did to you was…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he couldn't find the right words. Beside him Rachel extended her arm and touched his cheek. This caused him to look at her.  
He gulped "I'm sorry for the things I said and… did… to you. I got angry and…"

Rachel's smirk changed to a more sincere smile. "No… It's I who should apologize... You saved my life."  
She lifted her body from her seat and moved her legs underneath her so she could sit on her ankles. "And all I did in return was choke and insult you".  
James's eyes widened as Rachel rose on her knees and stretched her right leg over his lap and then moved her whole body between his body and the steering wheel. She was now sitting pretty much right on top of his crotch.

She placed both of her hands on his cheeks and looked at him right in the eyes. "James… I need to confess something." James's cheeks were now even redder than before.  
"When you choked me… I didn't go unconscious" James's eyes widened. "So that whole time you were… awake?"  
Rachel closed her eyes and nodded. "I just wanted to know what you genuinely think of me… Figured the best way to do that was to pretend to be unconscious."  
James was at a loss for words, and as he couldn't speak Rachel continued: "The things you said about me…" "Again I'm sorry" "… were true."  
James inhaled rapidly. "I accused you for being a lesser being because you don't own a set of balls… And THAT is not true… at all."  
Rachel still looked him in the eyes. "Is it not"  
James looked almost frightened "no."

Rachel gave him a sad smile and grabbed both of his hands with her hands and placed them to rest on her shoulders. In doing so his elbows touched the outer side of her breasts, but as they were already pressed tightly against James's chest neither of them really noticed this.  
"Do you know how many times a person with a set of balls have had to come and save me because I had gotten myself captured and or tortured?"  
"No, but I do know the amount of men you managed to beat in the DOA-games"  
"Not as many as the amount I lost against."  
"Yeas, but" James's grip tightened on her shoulders "The DOA-tournament was WON by Kasumi. It's just that you're not…" He stopped his sentence midway as he didn't want to say it.  
Rachel looked him in the eyes. "I'm not what?"  
James avoided her gauze, but it was difficult as their heads were so close to each other. "You're not… not… You don't allow hate to drive your actions."

Rachel frowned a bit. "James… My body is pressed tightly against your torso at the moment". James looked at her eyes again, but remained quiet. 'Where is she going with this?'  
"You can feel it, can't you?" James slowly nodded. "Of course I can." Rachel tilted her head slightly forward, but kept looking at his eyes. "Starting from the top… what can you tell about it?"

James was slightly taken back, but then decided to just roll with it. There was really nothing he couldn't say to her at this point. "Well… I feel your boobs press against my chest" Rachel closed her eyes. "What do they feel like?"  
James shrugged his shoulders. "Well… they're big… But also soft… Quite firm… but still forgiving."  
Rachel still had her eyes closed. "And what about further down"  
"Well I feel your stomach… Also soft… but much firmer."  
"And below that?"  
James had again a weird expression on his face. "There's nothing to feel below that."

Rachel opened her eyes. "Now…" She wrapped her arms around his neck "I'll tell you what I feel." James kept his cool (just) "ok…"  
"I feel… that I have pressed my boobs against something hard" She shifted her gauze from his eyes upwards, to the cars ceiling. "… And very firm. Probably against a man's chest."  
James had started to lose his cool, but Rachel continued: "Against my stomach I can also feel something hard… Probably the man's six-pack" Now James was again starting to turn red.  
"And below that" Rachel again looked at him in the eyes. "Yeas… there IS something below that"  
"Against my… pussy. I can feel his dick. Asking for an entrance from within his pants".  
Having heard that from her, James just now realized that he had a massive hard on. He wasn't even attempting to keep his cool anymore, as he found it pointless.

Rachel stared at him for a while after that, but then she quietly spoke: "Well… What do you think of that description? My description… of you?"  
James took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. "It was… It was nice." Rachel moved her hand to his cheek. "Why?" He responded by shrugging his shoulders again.  
Rachel had an unreadable expression on her face. "I'll tell you why." James closed his eyes and slowly inhaled.  
"I felt your strength, your muscles… All of them. And described them to you. You liked to hear that, especially from a girl."  
James opened his eyes. "Rachel…" She silenced him by moving her finger on his lips. "I liked your description too… Of me." She smiled at him. "Soft skin… big boobs. Firm, but not too firm… Just what a girl wants to hear." Her expression changed from smile to frown "But it proves a point." "A point?" "Yeas... You're strong… I'm soft"  
She lifted her body up and moved it over the gearstick and to her seat, where she folded her arms and looked away. "You're a man… And I'm not."

After that there was silence. Neither one of them spoke to each other, Rachel looked out from the window on her right and James looked ahead and slightly down. To the space where Rachel had just been. Then he heard her voice. "Do you know how frustrating it is" James looked at her, but she didn't look at him. "To go to the gym and train hard… Almost torture myself with the training I do and all the while know that if I were a guy it would be a lot more effective."  
She turned her head to look at James. "My biology doesn't allow my body to gain muscles like you… Or Ryu… or."  
"Stop" James interrupted. "Are you trying to say that I'm stronger than you…? Because I'm not." Rachel raised her eyebrow. "You are."  
He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look… We both know that in a fight I wouldn't stand a chance against you" Rachel looked down. "In a fight no. Thanks to my fiend-blood strengthening me. But…"  
"Did you know" James again interrupted. "That women are more likely to survive gunshot wounds than men. That has been statistically proven." He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head up so he could see her eyes. "And you are not a normal woman. What you've gone through would've killed anyone else… Like Ryu for example"  
Rachel looked at him. "Ryu has never lost a fight." James nodded "True, but if he did he would have a much more lower chance of survival than you have."

Rachel looked at James's eyes. He looked like he meant what he said. "Thank you, James." Then she slowly started to smile again.  
James responded with a smile of his own "That's a good girl" And leaned over her to grab her seatbelt, which he pulled over her and attached it in place. "Now… Are you ready to kick some ass"  
Rachel nodded. "Let's do it." James smirked, turned the engine on and drifted his way out of the garage.


	8. 8 Hotel of pain

8\. Hotel of pain.

The car stopped in an alleyway in downtown and Rachel immediately stepped out from it. She quickly took a few steps towards the start of the alley and gauzed at the street where they came from.  
"Relax" She heard James say behind her. "There's no one there."  
She turned to see James, who closed his door and was walking towards her. "How do you know?"  
He stopped a few meters away from her and said quietly: "…Because we haven't been attacked."  
Rachel's eyes got slightly wider, but only for a second. "…So where is it?"  
James raised his finger and walked passed her to the main street. She followed. He then pointed at a large skyscraper at the end of the street. "There."  
She walked next to him and looked. "And you are sure that she is in there?" She looked up towards James. "Are you?" He gave her a slight nod.  
"And you are sure that this is going to work"  
"I am"  
She looked at him and made sure to look very displeased.  
James sighed "Ok… I'm not sure. But I think it's our best option"  
Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She really didn't like this plan, but if James was telling the truth during the car-ride she knew that it was the only option.  
She moved her hands behind her back. "…Ok I'm ready. Let's do this."

James placed his hands on her wrists and gave her a push forward, but she didn't move. "Come one now", James said, "Let's move."  
Rachel frowned. "James"  
"What?"  
"That's not very convincing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I am your captured prisoner and don't want to do as I'm told. You need to…"  
James punched her at her upper back, but not with his full strength. Even still Rachel let out a slight groan and started to walk. "…That's …better."  
James gripped her by her wrists and pushed her forward. "Did that hurt?"  
"A bit, but I can take it. This needs to be convincing or they'll attack both of us… Keep that in mind."

They approached the building and as they did their hearts started to beat at a faster pace. The skyscraper looked enormous and the blackness of the night made it look menacing. Somewhere within it there was a woman called Angel and truth be told Rachel was unsure if she had the strength to kill her. And even before that she'd have to find her, in a building crawling with fiends and other thugs.  
"Is there… anything useful you can tell me about this place? Before we go in."  
James had his grip tightly on her wrists as he, by force, pushed her along. "Not much really… all I know is what was necessary for me to know. I know that Angel is most likely at the top of the tower… But I've never been to the top floors."  
Rachel's eyes widened and her heart-rate rose. "Then how do you know that she's there?"  
"Her lieutenants have access to the top. Their quarters are there and that is where she has most of her fiend-guards. So she too must be somewhere in there."  
Rachel nodded slowly and took a deep breath to calm herself. "If this doesn't work I'm going to kill you."  
James laughed nervously. "I'm pretty sure that you won't be in shape to do so… if this goes wrong."  
Rachel closed her eyes. Perhaps this was not a good idea after all?

As they came closer to the large wooden doors at the entrance they opened automatically and revealed a luxurious reception area. This building must've been used as a hotel.  
James kneed her at the bare skin of her right ass-cheek. This time using a bit more, but still not full, of his strength. Rachel again slightly groaned and looked down while biting her lip. James pushed her inside.

"James!" A loud voice called. "You're back… And what have you brought with you?" Rachel looked up and noticed a man dressed like James walking towards her. She tried to speak, but was silenced by James, who kicked her in the back of her left knee causing her to fall on her knees.  
"What you don't recognize her?" She heard James speak, while the other man came closer. "This is Rachel…" She felt James grip her by her hair and pull her head backwards from it. Now she could only see the ceiling with her body arched backwards like a bow. "…Rachel the fiend-huntress."  
"Now that you mention it. She does look familiar." A face appeared at Rachel's limited point of view. It was deviously smiling at her. "You're the girl who came late to that one tournament... What was it called again?"  
Rachel glared at him and tried to get loose from James's grip. The man in her line of sight frowned and then vanished. Immediately after that she felt blinding pain at her stomach. She was released from her restraining grip so she could fall forward. She had been kicked, hard.  
Her hands hit the ground, but immediately they collapsed and she fell on her elbows. She gasped for air and placed her left hand on her stomach while still keeping her body off the ground with her right hand.

"What the fuck are you doing" She heard James shout. "She's a prisoner and…" James was quickly silenced. Why did he stop? Rachel raised her head slightly and saw that the man who had kicked her was now choking James by his throat. He looked very angry. "What. Did. You. Say?"  
James tried to speak, but couldn't. The man noticed and released his grip allowing James to stagger back. "Nothing. Nothing Max nothing."  
Max appeared to calm down "Good". James nervously rubbed his hands together. "…It's just that." "WHAT!" James raised his hands defensively. "I believe that Angel wants to see her… preferably unharmed."

Max looked down at Rachel and their eyes met. She was exhausted and breathing quickly by her mouth, with one hand still at her stomach. From her eyes he could tell that she was angry.  
"And to Angel I shall take her" He looked over her and nodded. Rachel questioned why, but then she was grabbed from behind and quickly lifted up and off the ground. She tried to struggle, but to no success. Her hands were quickly locked outwards and she couldn't move either of them. She looked around and noticed that she was grabbed by two men (also dressed like James). She could stand, but moving was impossible.

"But first…" She looked forward and saw Max standing in front of her. This was the first time she saw him properly up close and already she could tell that this man was a fighter. Much more dangerous than James, who she saw standing in the background with a worried expression on his face.  
Max grabbed her by her chin. "First I'm going to have some fun with you myself." He started to move his hand down toward her breasts.  
Rachel's eyes got wider and she started to struggle hard. Max took a step back. She would not be raped by him, not in a million years.  
He looked at her "You're a feisty one aren't you". Then he raised his fist and punched her at her exposed stomach with an enormous strength behind the blow.  
She screamed the air out from her lungs and then her body slowly went limp and shortly after that her eyes closed and her head fell forward.

"Follow me" Max said to the two men that were holding Rachel's body up. He turned and started to walk. "You're taking her to Angel" he stopped and noticed James standing a few meters away. "…Are you?"  
He deviously smiled and looked at the unconscious Rachel "Oh yeas. Yeas I am. But before that I'm gonna have some fun with her first." He placed his right hand at her left breast. "None of the bitches we have have bodies like this" He squeezed his hand a bit and then took it off. "Wouldn't you agree?"  
He then turned and started to walk towards the elevators. He didn't wait (or want) James to respond.

He walked in and pressed a button. The doors closed. During the ride up he had his hands on her body and he aggressively humiliated her while she was unconscious. The ride was long, they must've been going very high up. When they eventually reached the floor they wanted both of her carriers had had their turns with her as well.  
She was dragged along corridors and many turns. Occasionally they stopped to talk to someone. A hand visited her body and they carried on. Then she was dropped and she fell on her face.

"…And I don't. Repeat, don't want to be disturbed."  
"Ok boss. Anything else?"  
"Well. Don't be alarmed if you hear some loud noises… If you know what I mean."  
"(Chuckle) Ok. You have fun"  
"Trust me I will"  
He then gripped the door handle and closed it, locked it and closed his eyes. "Well Rachel… Are you ready to experience pain of the highest caliber?"  
He turned around and then his Jaw hit the floor (metaphorically).

Rachel wasn't where he had left her. She was slightly to the left. Sitting on a sofa, her left leg was on top of her right one and she had her arms crossed. She pleasantly smiled at him. "I don't know… Are you?"  
He stood with his body completely frozen. "You… weren't actually unconscious." Rachel laughed. "Trust me you aren't the first one to make that mistake." She stood up. "But now I'm afraid you have to die."  
When he heard that he quickly composed himself and took a combat stance. "You. You might've been able to fool me, but you'll never beat me."  
Rachel smiled "Are you so sure of that?" She walked towards him with her hand on her hip and her legs constantly overstepping each other. She looked like she was in a catwalk.  
Max was becoming more nervous by the second as he watched Rachel approaching him with such confidence. He took a deep breath, screamed, and then ran towards her.

He jumped up and approached her with his feet first. Rachel sidestepped with ease and the foot passed within a few centimeters of her body.  
Using the momentum she had she pulled back her fist and punched him at his chest causing him to stagger back. After her first successful hit she dropped her guard and unleashed a flurry of punches towards her target. Some were blocked, but most found their mark. She had the edge.  
After a few more punches she took a step back and then kicked him at his stomach. So hard that he flew through the air and hit the wall behind him. After that he fell to his knees.  
Rachel walked towards him "Pathetic" she said when Max started to crawl towards a nearby drawer. She kicked him at his throat and pushed him by it against the wall right next to the drawer he had just been crawling towards.  
"I thought you'd be more of a challenge" She twisted her leg so that his throat was between the wall and her high-heeled boot. Then she lifted him up by it achieving almost a perfect split as she finished.  
"I'm giving you two choices" she said to his face using her most venomous tone. "One. Tell me where Angel is and I'll end you quickly…" She paused, smiled and then continued with a pleasant, soft voice. "…Or don't and I'll tear off your testicles. Slowly."

Max looked at her with a horrified expression. He didn't dare break eye-contact because he feared that if he did she would immediately notice what he was doing. He had a loaded 44 in the drawer next to him, but he was failing to find it by just using his hand.  
Rachel was getting impatient. "I'm giving you three seconds." Max's eyes widened as his panic grew. "… Three seconds to answer my question. One."  
Max's eyes shifted downwards, but Rachel still looked just at his face. "Two" She raised her fist next to her head. "Time's up, prepare to d…"

'Click'

Rachel's face whitened as she realized the situation she was in. Time slowed down as she looked down and saw that Max had pressed his revolver against her crotch. At that moment the trigger was pulled and the hammer started to move.  
She helplessly watched as it closed its distance to the bullet that was about be shot towards her vagina.  
Then it happened.

She fell towards the ground with her back first. The pain between her legs was indescribable and all she could hear was her own scream.  
Then she hit the ground with her upper-back taking most of the impact. It hurt a bit, but it was nothing compared to what the bullet had done to her. She moved her right hand over her crotch and closed its fingers around it.

Max, who had recovered from her choke, laughed at her. "How does that feel you bitch?" Rachel opened her eyes a bit and saw that Max now stood right in front of her and that he had aimed his gun towards her. Realizing what was going to happen she took her hand off from her vagina. And immediately after that the gun was fired again.  
Rachel bent her head back and screamed as the bullet hit her right where the previous one had landed. It, like the previous bullet, didn't penetrate her suit but nevertheless it was an incredible amount of energy transferred to a very small area.  
Max cocked his gun again. "You really don't look too comfortable down there." Aimed it towards his previous target. "I would've thought you liked to be penetrated." And fired.

As her vagina exploded again Rachel screamed, but acknowledged that this was the third shot and that there were only three left. If she could take them she could still win this fight. She'd have to only pray that the bullets didn't miss her narrow suit. Or be aimed at her stomach or head. Or anywhere else where the suit didn't cover her skin.

Fourth bullet, same place. Again Rachel screamed and max laughed.  
Fifth shot, same place. Rachel was in such a pain that she couldn't scream anymore. Tears were running down her cheeks.  
`One more… only one more. Come one. Do it`, she braced herself. BANG.

Rachel's mouth opened to a soundless scream. She had her arms and legs spread apart like a star and her fingers were digging into the palms of her hands. She was in a lot of pain, but she had survived.  
Max's laugh caused her to slowly regain her focus again. She stirred her eyes and raised her head a bit so she could see him.  
This seemed to surprise him. "Our little warrior is still alive it seems." He threw the empty gun away and kneeled down in front of her placing his right knee at her vagina. Rachel closed her eyes and let out a whimper.  
Max smiled "Aww did that hurt." and put all of his weight on that knee. Rachel was biting her lip to hold herself from screaming.  
Max laughed. "You are a good fighter I admit, but now you get to be my bitch." Then he kneeled forward and placed his mouth on hers and gave her a kiss. Rachel opened her eyes and looked right at Max's eyes that were a few centimeters away.  
"You really are one beautiful creature." Max said and looked down towards her chest. "Beautiful girl… With massive boobs". He gave her a wink and dragged his body downwards on her body. Until his head was right in front of her chest.  
This is what Rachel had been waiting.

Quickly she locked her hands and feet around his torso and pressed his head between her breasts. Max panicked and tried to stand, but Rachel was too tightly attached to him so she lifted up with him.  
He lost his balance and fell, with Rachel's back taking the impact of both of their weights. The air was shot out from her lungs, but at least she could gasp it back. Unlike max who had his head surrounded by her chest.

Furiously Max started to punch her body, causing Rachel to bite her teeth together. She would withstand it, he can't do this forever. Then Max focused to punching only the outer side of her breasts. Rachel screamed from pain, but she could tell that his strength was fading.  
Slowly Max's body became limp and his attacks grew weaker and weaker until they stopped completely. Rachel was still holding him tightly though, as she didn't want to repeat her previous stupid mistake.

After a while of pressing herself against Max's limp body she stopped and allowed her limbs to fall to the ground. She was exhausted. "Well… That was… Something." She raised her head and looked at Max, whose head was still between her breasts. "…But you lost."  
Then she pushed him off her and sat up. She took a deep breath and looked downwards at her vagina noticing that it looked completely unharmed from the outside. She smirked "Good job withstanding that" and placed her hand on it, but that caused her to flinch from pain.  
"Those fucking bullets… But then again that could've been a lot worse" She looked at Max's corpse beside her. His dead eyes were left open and his mouth looked like it still tried to desperately grasp for air. "If you would've shot me not at my pussy, but slightly to the left or right I think I'd be dead right now."  
She said that more to herself than to him as she knew that it was her who was to blame for this. She sighed and slowly stood to her feet.

She placed her high heel on his throat. "Goodnight Max." And stepped on it piercing it. Then she took a few steps back and watched as the blood came out of his throat. She smirked "It seems that in the end it was I who penetrated you"  
She looked at him for a few more seconds until she ripped her gauze from him and for the very first time studied her surroundings.  
The room appeared to be a suite. It was modernly decorated using dark metals and glass, there was also a few doors open to bedrooms and the back-wall wasn't a wall, but a huge window that stretched from floor to ceiling. She walked to it.

The view to the city was a bit poor as it was mostly without electricity and it was night. But she could tell that it was mostly beneath her, she must be very high up. She suspected that already in the elevator, but this finally confirmed it.  
Her focus shifted from the city and sharpened to her own reflection from the window. She studied herself and sighed softly. "Something tells me that this wasn't the last time you have to withstand torture like that" as her gauze moved on her body her mind wondered to all the ways she had been tortured before. Now she could add; repeatedly shot to vagina, to that list.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "No. Focus Rachel, focus." Then she walked away from the window and noticed the gun that Max had used on her. She went to pick it up. "You really hurt me, you know that" she said to the gun "So now you can repay me back."  
She opened it "Out of ammo, of course" and started to look for the drawer from which it was pulled. She found and walked to it but didn't find ammo. She looked at Max. "You didn't have extra ammo" and threw the gun at him. "Idiot."

Then she searched the whole room and the two bedrooms trying to find anything useful that could help her when facing Angel. After a while of growing frustrated she hit the jackpot.  
She opened a wardrobe and within it she saw various types of guns and weapons. Her face lit up. "Excellent"

After a few minutes of gearing up she was studying herself again from the window. On her thighs there were two black holsters that she had strapped to the upper part of her boots holding a Glock 17 each.  
Onto her back she had attached a black sheath (magical sheath sticks to back with no straps or strings. (Like a video-game lol)) Holding a katana with a red handle that she saw over her right shoulder. And in her hands she held a pump-action shotgun that had some extra slugs in its stock.  
"I actually feel sorry for that poor soul who tries to stop me now."


	9. 9 Acceptance

9\. Acceptance.

Rachel kicked the door out of the suite open and stepped out aiming her shotgun along the hallway. "Empty" She said to herself, but then something hit her at her upper back, causing her to fly forwards and onto her stomach.  
Even though the wind was knocked out of her and she was caught by surprize she managed to remain (somewhat) composed and quickly rolled onto her back aiming her shotgun towards the direction she was hit.  
The fiend that had punched her had jumped towards her in an attempt to land on her. Rachel's pupils grew slightly but she acted quickly, aimed and pulled the trigger. The shotguns force made the fiend to change direction mid-air and what was left of it landed to where it had jumped.

Immediately after that the door next to her opened and she aimed her gun at it, out came a man in a familiar set of clothes. First he looked directly ahead, but the sound of Rachel reloading her shotgun (pump-action) made him to look down at the woman lying in front of him.  
She had him in her sights but she didn't pull the trigger, she hesitated as this man kind of looked like James.  
Half a second later he kicked her shotgun from her hands and immediately after that he used the same leg to stomp on her bare stomach. She closed eyes and yelped from pain. This was definitely not James.  
He leaned on his leg applying more pressure. "You… you were unconscious and on your way to get raped." Rachel opened her eyes and grabbed his leg. "What did you do to Max?"  
She pushed his leg upwards with all of her strength and simultaneously wrapped her legs around his other one. He screamed in panic as he fell and before he knew it it was he who was lying on his back, and Rachel the one who had the edge.  
She moved over him and sat on his throat putting his head between her thighs. She smiled at him. "The same thing I'm going to do to you"  
With all of her weight on his throat he couldn't breathe. His mouth opened to a soundless scream and his eyes grew large. Rachel still smiled, although she felt slightly sorry for the guy she was choking. 'poor man' she thought. 'He probably has some kind of family'

Then she heard another door click open in the hallway. She looked up and saw that another man, again in an open leather jacket, had stepped in the hallway and was looking right at her.  
This loss of focus from her part allowed the man underneath her to attack and exploit her weakness. (Which because of the DOA-games was pretty common knowledge)  
She was punched simultaneously at both of her breasts causing her to fall backwords while yelling from pain. All of her sympathy for this guy instantly faded. But as she fell the back of her head hit the man she was on top of right at his balls, so he too yelped from pain. Payback.

After two seconds Rachel recovered and used her abs to sit back up while pulling out her two handguns. As she did she was greeted with a sight of a hallway, full of fiends and Angel's troops. And judging from the sounds of doors opening and footsteps they were behind her as well.  
The man underneath her had now recovered too and was going for her chest again, but Rachel would not fall for it a second time. Without even looking she blocked his punches with her right hand and quickly shot him at his head with her left one.

This action caused all of the human-troops to run at their rooms. (Probably to get their weapons Rachel presumed) and all of the fiends to start running towards her.  
Rachel was up in half a second, she aimed both of her guns at opposite directions along the hallway and pulled the triggers.

Purple blood flew everywhere as the bullets tore themselves through multiple fiends at once. Their screams were so loud that they almost drowned out the sound of her guns as they were rapidly fired.  
Rachel's head darted left and right as she tried to aim at both directions, and she was managing it fine as none of the fiends got within a striking distance of her.  
After a few more shots she noticed that the hallway to her right was clear, (and also that it was much shorter than the hallway to her left which still had fiends in it) so she put all of her focus to the left aiming both of her guns there and continued her firing.

After a few seconds of this both of her guns made a click-sound indicating that they were empty, but now there were only two fiends left. With ten lying dead between her and them.  
The fiends snarled at her and as they started to run towards her she dropped her guns and took a combat stance. "Come one then… Come to mommy" But then she remembered her shotgun, she looked down at the floor and noticed that it was right next to her right leg. "I almost forgot that I had you", she smiled and kneeled to get it.  
As she kneeled she heard a step behind her, she turned, looked up and saw one of Angel's men holding a giant sledgehammer that was already in a swing going towards her. "Oh no…"

The hit was powerful, yet precise, and even though she had her front aimed at the wall it managed to hit her right at her lower stomach. The pain instantly radiated from there to all of her body making it feel like her whole body had exploded.  
She yelled in pain when she smashed into the wall behind her, but the impact cut off her scream. She then slided down the wall and ended up sitting against it.

She bit her lip and placed her left hand at the spot where she was hit. `I'll make them pay for that` she thought to herself as she tasted a bit of blood in her mouth. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw that the guy with the hammer had already set the second swing in motion. And that it was going towards her head.  
She dodged by falling to her right side, just narrowly avoiding the hammer, which buried itself into the wall she had just leaned against.  
She instinctually closed herself to a more fetal-like position as the debris from the wall landed on her. She was being overwhelmed.

By this time the two fiends she had failed to kill had already ran all the way to her and her attacker, who stepped back immediately giving them clear path to Rachel. They went to grab her.  
"AH! Get off me!" She yelled as she struggled to keep them from getting a hold of her, but as it was two on one and she hadn't had time to recover from the sledgehammer this was difficult. So difficult in fact that she found herself losing.  
One of the fiends went to lie on her legs as he pulled them together while putting his weight on her knees so she couldn't move them. The other meanwhile had managed to grab both of her wrists and pull them above her head.  
She squirmed and struggled but couldn't make herself free. "I'll kill you… I swear I'll kill you!"

Meanwhile the man with the sledgehammer had again lifted his 16-KG weapon and stepped forward next to the woman who was now lying on her back, defenseless. She noticed him and her pupils grew "No…".  
The hammer landed at her waist, just slightly above her vagina. She bent her head back and screamed.  
The man smiled as he lifted his weapon "Did that hurt?". Rachel let out a long whimper. "Good".  
Then he hit her again, this time right in the middle of her stomach. This time Rachels scream was a bit quieter as it was accompanied by blood flying out of her mouth. She could also feel warmth between her legs indicating that she was bleeding from there too. This fight really isn't going the way she imagined it would when she was looking at herself from the suites window. Armed to the teeth.

As the man lifted his hammer again and Rachel closed her eyes bracing for the worst someone shouted: "Stop!".  
She let out the breath she was holding and opened her eyes. She recognized that voice.  
"James" the man said surprised "How are you he…"  
"Don't" James interrupted "Just don't" Rachel could hear him walking towards them but she couldn't see him yet.  
"I captured that bitch…". 'Bitch?' Rachel thought to herself. "… Gave her to Max who was supposed to bring her straight to Angel"  
Rachel could see the man lower his hammer, which made her sigh in relief. But then he placed it onto her stomach and leaned against it. She held back a whimper, but she couldn't hold back the blood that was coming out of her vagina. Not with that weight on her stomach.  
"But he didn't do that did he? No, he said he was going to have some fun with her first. Fair enough I thought. A girl dressed like that with boobs that big would be pretty fun to rape. I mean I kinda wanna rape her right now"

Rachels pupils grew slightly. 'Does he?' The image of him holding her down by her arms with his swollen penis between her boobs crossed her mind. She didn't know why her mind went there but she kind of liked the idea. She felt a bit of heat at her cheeks.

"Look, James" Rachel snapped back from her thoughts. "This girl was a lot tougher than she looks, I mean look at what she did to these fiends and…"  
Suddenly the doors around them started opening and the men who had previously fled from Rachels gunfire started to return. "Is she still here? We heard the fighting stop"  
The hammer guy turned away from James. "Yeah she's here you can come out now I have the girl right here"  
The men sighed from relief "Oh thank god" and started to walk towards them. "Oh, wow you certainly do. But with a little help it seems"  
"Yeah these fiends can be dumb… but at least they are fearless! Unlike you lot!"  
"Hey I don't want to get shot at… Especially for Angel."

Judging from the amount of footsteps Rachel heard there were about 7 guys walking towards her all approaching from the direction her legs were facing. She was still held tightly on the floor by the fiends and the hammer but she had collected some of her strength back. Enough to lift her head and look down her body and between her boobs towards the oncoming people. The only thing she saw however was the fiend holding her legs. They made eye contact and the fiend started to snarl at her causing her pupils to grow and cold sweat to form on her skin.

The man holding her with the hammer noticed this and stomped on her right breast. She yelped loudly and her head fell back to the ground. Immediately after that she was stomped on her left breast as well making her previous Yelp to escalate into a shout.  
"Not that though now are you" he said to her face. She had her eyes closed and she was breathing quickly from her mouth. "Maybe you should've just stayed at home, bitch."

"Ok, that's enough" James said and swatted the man lightly on his arm. "I think she has suffered enough".  
Rachel tried to slow her breathing as she opened her eyes to look at James, who was now standing beside her but he wasn't alone. All the men, 9 of them in total, had formed a circle around her and were studying her. Some of them were more on their guard than the others, staying further back. While some were more relaxed and standing right next to her.

The hammer guy looked at James. "Suffered enough? This bitch here was about to kill us all and you are concerned for her!"  
James looked into Rachels eyes and opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him. "No… No I wasn't"  
The hammer guy looked at her and applied more pressure to her stomach "What did you say?"  
She opened her mouth and inhaled loudly. "I… only came here… to kill Angel…"  
The man lifted his hammer and dropped it onto her stomach. She yelped and coughed up some more blood while also feeling a sting between her legs. "Then how do you explain this?" He said pointing at the corpses. "How do you explain…" He lifted the hammer with tremendous fury causing the others to step back. "How do you explain him!" He yelled gesturing to the man who Rachel had shot earlier. She looked at the corpse next to them and felt genuinely sorry for what she had done. "I'm… sorry", she said. "I… Had no choice. He was going to…"  
The man jumped up while shouting: "He was my friend!" and slammed his hammer on Rachels already beaten stomach with enough force to kill a rhino.

A lot of blood shot up from the woman's mouth with such velocity and pressure that it reached the ceiling and as if that wasn't bad enough an even bigger amount of it bursted out of her vagina.  
This was in terms of the pain-index worse than giving birth mainly because of her suit, which yes did allow liquids through but not very quickly. In fact, just taking a piss through it required effort from her part and if she tried to use her stomach to push and speed things up it could really hurt.  
To put it short: Rachels vagina sort of exploded inside of her suit forcing the blood through it with enough pressure to color the insides of her thighs, along with the fiend that was holding them in place, in red.  
She had her eyes wide open along with her mouth but this hurt so much that she didn't even scream (although this may be because her throat was full of blood). Then her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious.

The guy with the hammer just looked at her with a blank expression. "Serves you right" But then he was punched by James. "What the fuck are you doing" he shouted "are you trying to kill her"  
"What does it matter" the man shouted back "she killed him" he pointed at the corpse next to them "He was my friend and she killed him"  
The other men just stood there. Not knowing which side to support.  
The hammer guy walked back to Rachel and kneeled down next to her. He noted that the blood was still slowly pulsating out of her vagina along with her heartbeat indicating that she was still alive. But oddly enough the suit itself wasn't colored in red it just looked wet from outside. The insides of her thigs however were completely red as was the fiend, who had now stood up as he wasn't needed anymore to hold her down.

"Sooo" one of the men said "What are we going to do to her" The hammer guy still looked at Rachel and placed his hand between her legs "I think we should kill her" He retrieved his hand and saw that it had been colored red. "That's odd. The blood only gains color as it comes off of that suit" He stood up and wiped his hand to the wall.  
James was standing in the background. 'This is bad' he thought 'She was supposed to come here and challenge Angel but she couldn't even make it past these idiots'. He shook his head. Maybe he was wrong about her and she really is what she said she was: A weak little girl.

"We should take her to Angel" James said walking forward "Let her be Angels concern" The hammer guy looked at him "We don't know what she'll do to her." He turned his gauze back at her and kicked her at her side boob with enough force to flip her around. She didn't react at all. No shout, no nothing.  
"She might let her live" He went to rip the katana (along with the sheath) from her back. He pulled the sword out and placed its point at the bare skin of her back. He aimed at her heart.  
"After what you've done girl… I cannot take that risk" He turned to look at the others "Does any of you have a problem with this?" All of them shook their heads "No, not really. Kill away" "Shame to kill someone that beautiful, but… yeah kill away".  
He turned his head towards James. "And you?"

James looked at the unconscious woman, Bleeding from her vagina. Lying on her stomach. Practically naked. Her skin looked soft underneath the swords sharp, merciless point. He sighed. "No… kill away"  
The man nodded and turned his head towards Rachel. He put both of his hands on the sword handle "See you in hell"

Then suddenly she coughed. This (jump) scared all of the men away from her. She coughed multiple times and then started to very slowly move her limbs underneath her.  
"She's getting up" One of the men said dumbfounded. "How did she survive that blow?"  
The hammer guy just stared at her still angered by what she had done. "I don't care how she survived" He raised his sword and was about to slash at her. "All I care about is…" Then something pulled him back from her.  
"James" he shouted "You will let me to kill that bitch!"  
"And what do you think that would accomplish huh?" James shouted back. "Killing her will not bring your friend back"  
The man looked at James and said from between his teeth "It's justice"

"It… may be" Rachel said with a weak, pained voice. All the men turned towards her and noticed that she had managed to raise her body from the ground using the wall as support. She was still on all fours though and her head was still touching the floor.  
"Maybe after everything I have done and…" She coughed some blood "Ugh… And everything… I am." She pushed the ground with all her strength to make herself sit on her ankles while constantly leaning against the wall "Maybe I do deserve to die".  
She slowly lifted her head up to look at the people around her. "But not here… and not by your hand."

The hammer guy stared at her visibly furious and was about to yell at her but the two fiends that previously had held her down started to growl in the distance. Stopping him. They had taken some distance from the group of men (and woman) when she was made unconscious, but now they were slowly coming back.  
"Stay!" James shouted "Stay there". His words had no effect.  
The hammer guy looked at James and pushed him back. "Why? They'll rip her to shreds" He turned his head towards Rachel "Isn't that what you wanted?"  
"No" he and Rachel said simultaneously. The mans eyes widened and he stepped back from both of them. "What…"

Rachel closed her eyes putting both of her hands on the ground and then slowly started to straighten her legs. All the men took a quick step back and pointed her with their weapons. All of them except James who had had enough of this.  
He walked to her and gently put his hands under her armpits. "I got you", he said pulling her up.  
"James…" Rachel whispered "Thank you." She put her left arm around his neck for support and he grabbed it reassuringly while taking his other arm from behind her back to rest on her right hip.

The fiends screamed and started to walk at a faster pace. "Men" James said full of determination "Let's kill these animals".  
All of them including Rachel stared at him. The hammer guy opened his mouth but James interrupted him "This woman came here to kill Angel and her fiends and you do this to her. How dare you?"  
Rachel put her right hand on James's chest and said with her softest voice "James…". She didn't know what else to say. She just wanted to press her lips into his.

Then the fiends jumped. James acted quickly and pushed her behind his back. "Come one then"  
The fiends never reached them however as all of the other men, except the hammer guy attacked them. James went to join them leaving Rachel behind. "James no…" she gasped and took a step forward while extending her arm.  
This simple movement caused immediate pain at her lower stomach. She let out a soft yelp and grabbed her stomach with both of her hands while falling on her right knee. She doubled down but not all the way down.

The soundtrack of the fight played in her ears but she herself could not look at it. Partly because of the pain but mostly because she was afraid for James.  
If they made it out of this she was going to be the one putting his dick in her. (probably her mouth)  
She felt another jolt of pain but this time from between her legs. She gasped and put both of her hands there instead. She felt that it was warm and very wet. Confused she retrieved her hands to look at them and what she saw confirmed what she suspected "Blood" She looked past her hands and noticed the insides of her thighs. "A lot of blood"  
As a woman she of course bled from time to time but not nearly this much. That hammer must've hit something important. Probably her womb

She heard someone scream and concern filled her mind. She looked up and what she saw made it go away.  
The two fiends lay dead in the ground and the men, including James were standing around them.  
"God dammit that felt good" one of them said. "Man I always hated those things I'll tell you I did"  
Rachel took a deep breath and rose to her feet. "Feels good doesn't it" All of the men turned towards her "…to kill some fiends"  
She had her right hand still gripping her vagina with the blood seeping past her fingers and onto the ground. She used her left one as support from the wall. "Thank you" she turned to look at the hammer guy who hadn't moved during this whole thing "…all of you"

He just stared at her and then dropped his hammer and started to walk towards her with all of them looking at him. He stopped right in front of her but she didn't try to stop him. Whatever he was about to do she allowed it.  
He slowly went to grab her right hand with James taking a quick step forward as he did so. He removed it from her vagina and looked at all the blood in it. He took a knee and put his right hand right where hers had just been. She looked at it from between her boobs. "What does it feel like?" She asked.  
He removed his hand to look at all the blood in it. "Wet… and quite painful" He rose up and looked her in the eyes. "Sorry"

Rachel threw her arms around him taking him completely off guard. "No…" she said to his chest "No I am sorry… for killing your friend"  
He put his hand at her back. "I'll believe that you had no choice… No choice but to do it"  
She tightened her grip one last time and then stepped back. Smiling at him. "You have one mean swing you know."

"This is all fine and good… you know" Rachel turned towards the sound to see James (and the others) right next to her. "But we've made a lot of noise and it doesn't take long to…"  
"Yes it does" the hammer guy interrupted "Here at the top we very rarely visit each other's floors. We are relatively safe for now"  
One of the other men stepped forward. "Well what shall we do then. I mean we've pretty much betrayed Angel and I don't want to be in the same city as her when she finds out"  
Rachel looked at him, he looked to be very afraid. "Leave then. I'm here to kill her and to be honest I'm not sure if I… can"  
James put his hand on her shoulder "We'll have your back"  
"Speak for yourself" One of them said "I'm not going to risk my life to…"

"Boys…" Rachel interrupted. "Don't know if you've noticed but I'm bleeding" She closed her eyes "and having a hard time standing. Maybe we should…"  
She was interrupted by James who stepped to her, kneeled and swept her up with his left arm at the back of her thighs and his right one at her upper back.  
She felt herself blushing. "James… What are you doing?".  
He just smiled at her "Protecting you, love." He then looked up towards the others "Whoever wants to leave, leave." He turned and started to walk away with his eyes nailed at the wounded woman in his arms. "And whoever wants to risk their lives to fight Angel follow us"


	10. 10 The course

10\. The course.

Rachel was in a bathroom of a suite next to the one where she had killed Max, sitting on a toilet waiting for her bleeding to stop. She had her knees close together and her ankles further apart to give some visual cover over what was happening. She had her arms on her lap and she was leaning slightly forward to ease the pain in her lower stomach.  
She was only wearing her main suit her as her boots and gloves had been stained by her own blood and she (with help from James) had removed them and put them in a bathtub next to her that was filled with water.

She had sat there for a while now and in that time, she had had time to think about what happened in that hallway. She has killed 2 people in this building. Max and that guy who she had shot to the head. She didn't even know his name, nor care about it at the time and that disgusted her.  
Full of anger she clutched her fists together. "I'm so fucking pathetic" She punched herself at her own knee. "I just killed him and didn't even care"

She felt a sting of pain between her legs causing her to gasp and grip her vagina with her right hand. She breathed in and out a few times and then removed it to look at the blood in it "Serves me right."

Suddenly she heard the door open and she looked up to see James walk in. He stopped and studied her with eyes that made her slightly nervous. He was standing directly in front of her. "Still coming?"  
Her mouth opened slightly as she didn't know what he meant. "Coming? Of course, I'm coming I was about to ask you…"  
"No…" he raised his hand interrupting her "The blood" He pointed at her lower half "You still bleeding?"  
"Oh" she understood and spread her legs a bit giving her (and James) a view to what was happening. The blood was still pulsating out with her heartbeat but at a lower rate than before. "A bit… but I think not for much longer"  
She looked up to see that James had crossed his hands across his chest and was staring at her with an overly neutral expression. "Do you have no shame at all?"  
She slowly closed her knees back together and put her hands on them. "What do you mean?"  
His mouth opened a bit but he didn't say anything. He kind of got that walking around dressed like a bondage-slave would maybe feel kind of nice… maybe. but now with her boots and gloves gone she was barely dressed at all. Sitting on a toilet and just casually opening her legs to show that she was bleeding. That went beyond his understanding.

He sighed, turned, closed the door and then walked right in front of her. "I mean… are you actually capable of feeling shame. When people are naked they tend to do that"  
'He's talking about my body, of course' Rachel realized 'I wonder if he sees anything in me other than my boobs... and not the fact that I kill people and don't seem to fucking care'  
He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes and then put both of his hands on her breasts only to notice that her expression didn't change one bit.  
She removed her eyes from his and looked down at the two hands gripping her chest. She sighed and looked back up at him. "Really? You're doing that now."  
James started to squeeze a little harder "Well you seemed down and I thought this might cheer you up."

She slapped him in the face causing him to fall backwards. "Cheer me up!" She yelled while standing up. "I've killed people and you react by giving me a breast massage!"  
This burst of anger made her bleeding to immediately stop but she didn't notice. "After the things I've done you should be here trying to kill me!"  
James jumped on his feet and staggered backwards while holding his cheek. "Rachel… I'm sorry."  
This made her even more angry. "You're sorry… I kill people and you're fucking sorry?" She walked towards him with her fists clutched together. Her body started to glow slightly red.  
James noticed this and his pupils grew from fear. "Rachel… your body…"  
She stopped and stared him with a look that terrified him. This was the same woman who he had just carried here and helped to undress. Was it?  
She punched the wall next to her with an immense force making a big hole and lots of cracks in it. Stretching from floor to ceiling. "My body? Is that all I am to you? Boobs and a pussy, yeah that's enough, Is it? Never mind the fact that I kill people without hesitation! No that's fine. Why? Well I have big boobs that's why!"

Then the door opened and the hammer guy came in with the others behind him. "What's going on here?"  
The sight of him made her to calm down a bit, but not completely. Her fiend-side was still active and she wasn't exactly herself.  
He stared at her and his mouth opened slightly. "What's going on with your body?"  
This was the last thing she wanted to hear from him. She closed her eyes and started to glow brighter. "You too… Fucking men. is that all you ever think about?" She said from between her teeth.  
The hammer guy took a step back. "No… Your skin."  
"What…"  
He pointed at her. "You're glowing red."

Rachel looked down and noticed the glow. her pupils grew wide and she nearly lost her balance. She had let her monster free. She looked at the wall noticing the giant hole in it. "I… Did that?" Eyes now full of horror she looked at the others, who all looked at her seemingly very afraid.

She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry" She cried. "I didn't mean to."  
The men were very taken back by this. Looking at the crying woman, who just a moment ago looked ready (and capable) to kill all of them.

This continued for a few minutes. Rachel cried and the others watched while slowly collecting themselves. James was the first one to act. He stepped to her and kneeled down putting his hand on her upper back.  
Immediately when he made contact she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have hit you."  
He was slightly taken back by this but managed to maintain his composure. He reattached his arm on her back. "It didn't hurt… Physically anyway."  
This caused her to grip him even tighter and her crying to intensify. "Please… Forgive me."

The hammer guy looked at the scene in front of him and then called: "James."  
James looked up at him and immediately noticed that something was up with him. "Yeah?"  
He stepped towards them. "Up" he said with a determined tone.  
This caused James to grip her even harder. Effectively saying no.  
He looked like he was very frustrated with something, though it wasn't hard to guess what. He took another step towards them. "I said up."  
"No." James said "I know what you're up to and I won't let."  
"James…" Rachel interrupted. He looked at her and noticed that she was looking at him. Her eyes red from tears and her face wet. The look of her in that state slightly scared him. This was Rachel the fiend huntress, not a seven-year-old girl. But at the moment she very much looked like one.  
"James… do as he says"  
"…but"  
"Please…"  
He looked at her feeling all kind of emotions in that moment. But eventually he sighed and slowly stood up. Leaving Rachel to the ground.

She looked up at all of them, hiccupped and wiped some tears from her face. "I've been a bad girl, haven't I?"  
She concentrated her sight on the hammer guy and asked: "What was his name?"  
He stared at her visibly calm, but holding back tears of his own. "He was Miles… I've known him for many years"  
Rachel looked down and shred some tears of her own. She had been reckless, stupid and overall a bad person. But no more. She would pay the prize for her actions.

She stood up and looked at him in the eyes. "Before what's about to happen… I'd like to know your name."  
"David"  
She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. "You put on quite the act when you hugged me didn't you?" She opened her eyes to see that his were now full of tears and anger. "But I think that you know. As do I. That there's really no forgiving me for what I did."

James stepped towards her but she extended her arm towards him, stopping him, while still looking at David. "If you want to kill me, kill me." She stepped towards him. "If you want to rape me before killing me, rape me." She walked right in front of him. "And if you want me to suck your dick before raping me, just ask."  
She looked down from his eyes and shrug her shoulders. "Sure, that wouldn't be much of a punishment for me as I haven't sucked one for a while but if it makes you feel even slightly better just say the word."

David stared at her not believing his ears. This woman had just killed his friend and now she wanted to suck his dick. As if that would make him to feel any better. "You really are a pathetic whore…" He clutched his right hand into a fist and was about to punch her with all of his strength, but suddenly…

They felt the floor slightly shake. "What was that?" one of the men said. Rachel took a few steps back and put her hand on her heart. She was sensing what was happening and she knew that if she sensed it the fiends outside would sense her too. Her fiend-blood had been activated by her previous anger and now she could not do anything to stop it from consuming her. Although she had calmed down her fiend-side was still steadily taking over.  
She felt cold sweat on her skin as she staggered backwards until her back hit the wall. "I've doomed us all…"

The floor started to shake harder and she looked at the others who all seemed to be even more scared than she was. That made her own fear go away. "Everyone" she called "Whatever happens do not leave this room."  
She walked past them to the door of the bathroom and looked at the door to the hallway. "This is my fight and I won't..."  
She was interrupted by James, who gripped her from her shoulder and pulled her back from the door. He then gripped her from her wrists and pinned her against the wall with her hands above her head. "No… no it isn't."  
"James…" Rachel said softly. "They are here because of me." She moved her legs around his middle body while hanging from his grip. She then pulled her hands downwards, which thanks to her fiend-blood was very easy for her and impossible for him to resist.  
She put her hands around his neck. "I previously hit you out of anger…" Then she pressed her lips into his and gave him a long and passionate kiss. When doing that everything else seemed to fade away and she felt herself free. And when she finally pulled away from him she couldn't sense the fiends anymore. "…let me now… kiss you out of love."

She untangled herself from him and stepped back. The look on his face was priceless and she found herself blushing. "James… you're the one who can make me free."  
She turned away from him and closed her eyes. She concentrated but couldn't sense the fiends anymore. She had. No, James had pulled her blood course away. With love. But this of course meant that she had lost her fiend-powers too.  
She looked at the wall that she had previously punched. The giant hole in it still scared her. She pulled her fist back and punched it again. It didn't even leave a scratch, in fact the only thing it did was that it made her hand hurt. "Ouch. Okay. The course is definitely gone… for now."

She looked at James, then David and all the others, who everyone were staring at her. "I'm deeply sorry for my actions" She concentrated on David "… I really am, but now. Now I have to go" She started to walk towards the door. "I have fiends to kill."


End file.
